nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hot Air Jr
Assuming's not a good thing... I know Dave Cowen pretty much does the music for all Nitrome games, but do we really have to put his name up on the infoboxes when there's really no proof? What if all of a sudden there's a new musician that is doing the music for Hot Air 3? What if they reuse one of the old tracks? 23:52, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome, from the look of the sequel, wants to redo the game, but keep what made Hot Air and Hot Air 2 good. I'm not making assumptions, but I'm betting Dave Cowen will make the music. It's unlikely that they'll reuse an old track or buy an extra from Lee Nicklen. I think we should avoid making assumptions, but if someone will find a source saying Dave will make future Nitrome music, then I think it's safe to put that up on infoboxes. So, to shorten down that last paragraph, I'm almost positive that Dave Cowen will make the music, but we still should search for something saying he will before we put it up. P.S. RSK, I know it's possible, but it's kind of far fetched that Nitrome would hire a new musician to make Hot Air 3. 01:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :I realize it's almost a "for sure" thing that Dave Cowen will do the music for this sequel, however, there's nowhere in Nitrome to prove that he will certainly do the music. The fact that Nitrome will hire another musician is highly unlikely, but still possible. We as a Wiki will look bad if we write down that Dave Cowen will do the music to this game when all of a sudden he might not be doing it, and we are also basing this on our own assumptions, which we should avoid doing. We shouldn't be a Wiki that tries to predict the future either, so why is there information about the third Hot Air being about Hot Air's son? 01:25, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Nowhere on the article does it say that the Hot Air will be Hot Air's son. -- 13:46, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh? Read the opening paragraph. 00:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) The new image Where'd you find the preview image? I'm not seeing it on the blog... 17:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Never mind, I see it now. My computer's cache seems to be slow today, so things aren't updating as quickly as I'd like them to. 18:02, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Demo! Finally, the released themo is about Hot Air Jr! 15:28, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Can someone take a photo of the icon? Separate templates Hot Air Jr seems so different from the other Hot Airs. And with Nitrome introducing new enemies to each game, I don't see how our templates can accomodate for them all. My idea is to either make separate templates for each Hot Air game or to put them into the navbox group templates and keep each enemy separate from each other, sort of like what I did to Template:Mega Mash. What do you think? 16:59, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. I also tried once to make the same with Feed Me and Super Feed Me. 17:26, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Endings anyone know how to choose which ending you get? 06:42, June 29, 2012 (UTC) * The game has 2 endings...After u bet the boss,u will see he falls down and keep a white flag.Here u choose ur ending.U can take key and save the dog,to see good ending.Or u can take another bomb and kill the boss while holding the white flag,and u'll see evil ending! Hope i helped! 06:45, June 29, 2012 (UTC) OH actuallly are 3,is one shwon when u collect all stars... 08:56, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Separate Pages Can we please have a seperate page for the demo? I don't really like how the demo and the game are on the same page, because there is a lot to write about for the demo. 16:51, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Separate, not seperate. You even spelled it right in the subject line. I'm willing to give a separate page for the demos a chance, but if it remains too short even after all information has been put on, then we can merge it. 18:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::The Demo deserves a separate page. Hot Air Jr. article is already too packed with information. :::SQhi•(talk) 18:45, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::First, the demo section should be enough big, and I think it doesn't deserve (at the moment) a separate page. 09:31, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Argh, why hasn't this been done already? We need a separate page for all demos, including this one, CH2 Demo, and Flightless Demo. 14:58, March 16, 2013 (UTC) (Reset indent) Yeah, we do need a separate page for demos. -- 15:05, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :Well, the page isn't going to separate itself... 07:39, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Someone needs to close Forum:Demo pages? first. -- 15:32, April 2, 2013 (UTC)